1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic bonding and, more particularly, is directed towards a method and apparatus for electrostatic bonding of complemental and non-complemental surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for electrostatic bonding of a coductive member to a glass member are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,459 and 3,557,629. Generally, bonding is accomplished by placing the members in close surface contact, by heating the glass member to a temperature below its softening point, and by applying an electrical potential across the members to produce an electrostatic force, thereby effecting a bond between the members. As noted in the above patents, when the members are brought together, even though they may have very smooth and complemental surfaces, there is intimate contact at only spaced points with intervening gaps. When the potential is applied across the unit, electrostatic attractive forces draw the members together, usually progressively, closing the gaps. In the case of non-complemental surfaces, the electrostatic attractive forces are insufficient to close all the gaps. Accordingly, such bonding methods have been met with varying degrees of success.